Miss Simpatia
by Heike Matsuda
Summary: Um estranho assassinato com modelos em amestris leva à Primeira Tenente ter que encenar ser uma delas... UA, RoyxRiza, meio OOC... CAP PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA MIZINHA CRISTOPHER
1. Chapter 1

**É minha primeira fanfic, sejam bonzinhos comigo, ok?**

**Disclaimer: FMA não me pertence, e sim à Arakawa –sensei. O filme 'Miss Simpatia' também não me pertence. Eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro com esta fanfic (ainda)...**

O Dia corria como qualquer outro, no Quartel da Cidade Central: a sala parada, a mesa cheia de relatórios que o coronel recusava-se a ler e assinar, e os outros subordinados praticamente dormindo, com exceção é claro da Primeira Tenente.

Era para ter continuado no marasmo até o Major Alex Louis Armstrong acompanhado de Hughes (1), entrar praticamente tirando a porta fora dizendo que queria falar com todos imediatamente.

"Um terrorista infiltrado em um concurso de Miss?" – perguntou o sargento Fuery.

Hughes começou explicando:

"Sabemos que tem alguém, mas não sabemos quem é e chegamos à conclusão de que será necessária a infiltração de uma oficial... Mas não chegamos a lugar nenhum... major Armstrong fez alguns desenhos de várias das nossas oficiais com os vestidos pedidos pelo concurso (2), mas não saímos do lugar.- e apontou um monte de pastas que colocou em cimas da mesa- os desenhos estão aqui, queremos que dêem uma opinião..."

Mal ele acabou de falar e todos, menos a tenente avançaram para cima das pastas (que tinham uma foto da oficial, o desenho com um vestido do major e uma ficha), e em menos de 5 minutos estavam olhando atentamente cada pasta. Com um divertimento pervertido no rosto...

"Essa não, não, terrível, péssimo" - eram os comentários feitos (além de uma ou outra risada).

"Opa, esta está boa!" – falou Breda com uma pasta na mão.

Realmente a agente ali era bonita e ficara ótima com o vestido. Mas foi a Tenente que mostrou o defeito:

"Dêem uma olhada na ficha."

Realmente, ali bem legível, estava escrito: LICENÇA MATERNIDADE.

O clima de decepção tomou conta de todos, até todos olharem a tenente e depois o major. Não haviam lembrado dela. Captando a mensagem nos olhares, o major fez rapidamente um desenho da tenente em um belo vestido. Preferência geral a não ser é claro pela parte interessada. Ou desinteressada.

"Fora de questão. Não vou fingir ser uma dessas modelos sem cérebro que não comem nada. NÃO TEM NADA A VER COMIGO!"

"É mesmo uma pena Tenente – começou o Hughes – por que todos teriam que ficar um bom período com as modelos para a infiltração ser bem sucedida. Principalmente o coronel...".

Bingo. Claro que o Coronel não se conteve.

"Isso é uma ordem Tenente."

"Mas Coronel..."

"Primeira Tenente Riza Hawkeye, você vai."

**Minha primeira fanfic. Espero que eu possa postar logo o resto. Se ficou muito ruim, acho que vou morrer de fome se quiser me tornar escritora T-T. Deixem reviews, não deixem uma aspirante a escritora morrer no meio do caminho!**

**(1) – Preferi não matar o Hughes, coitadinho dele não é?**

**(2) - No filme 'Miss simpatia', eles testam cada agente em um maiô de desfile pelo computador. Como não tinha computador em 1914, eu adaptei para a 'técnica de desenho passada por gerações da família Armstrong' (rsrsrsrsrsrrs). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Desculpem-me o atraso, tive problemas no pc...**

**FMA não me pertence, e sim à sensei de todos os ficwriters de FMA. 'Miss simpatia' também não é meu u.u**

Reclamar não adiantou muito para Riza... Em pouco tempo ela já estava no carro, que estava sendo dirigido pelo Falman. Segundo o major Armstrong, ele não deveria parecer cansada para os jurados, que queriam conhecer as modelos antes de começarem os desfiles. Isso não poderia contribuir muito...

"E desde quando eu tenho que vencer? Que eu saiba até o momento a intenção é que eu descubra quem é o terrorista..."

"Hawkeye, precisamos ser o mais realistas possível. Você é perfeita para o papel, então colabore!" – argumentou o coronel.

"Eu perfeita?! Quer dizer, eu sou a única que ficou boa em um vestido e que não está grávida!" - Riza não estava de bom humor...

"Não se irrite, Riza! Qualquer ato de forçar os músculos pode comprometer seu rosto!" – pelo jeito o major estava entusiasmado.

"Vamos lá... Da última vez que vi alguma notícia sobre modelos foi o caso de duas. Quando perguntaram a uma qual o seu hobbie ela respondeu 'azul com bolinhas brancas'. E uma outra, quando perguntaram o seu prato preferido, respondeu: 'atualmente eu estou preferindo a marca Colorex.' (1) Eu acredito que estas modelos possam ser tudo, menos inteligentes."

"Não reclame, é pelo bem de nossa missão Tenente." O Hughes falou bem sério, "veja chegamos.".

Talvez a vontade de Riza tenha sido de puxar a pistola e dar cabo de si mesma, no momento em que percebeu o ambiente: muitas patricinhas, em um hall cheio de arranjos rosinha e branco dando gritinhos a cada 5 minutos. Terrível para a nossa Riza. Até por que seria confundida com uma delas. Depois de sair do quartel, fora obrigada a trocar de roupa; estava usando roupas normais e cabelos soltos, a única diferença das outras moças era a arma estrategicamente colocada na cintura, escondida atrás do casaco. Enquanto Riza analisava o ambiente, passou por eles uma modelo de saia curtinha, olhando para os soldados.

"Acho que este vai ser nosso melhor trabalho." O Havoc teve que comentar.

"Hawkeye, é por aqui, vamos subir esta escada que lá em cima está a organizadora. Ela quer te conhecer." – Hughes já foi guiando todos.

Todos subiram as escadas e Riza vinha atrás. pouco antes de ela entrar na sala, ouviu um comentário masculino:

"Ei loirinha, você é um espetáculo! Não prefere deixar este concurso e deixar eu te fotografar?!"

Riza olhou no rosto do sujeito e levantou uma parte do casaco, mostrando a arma:

"Tem certeza?"

O cara se retirou de fininho, e logo depois, apareceu uma moça na porta, no alto da escada:

"Então? Quem é nossa modelo?"

**Hey, minna. Os capítulos estão curtinhos, porque fica amais fácil de eu postar rápido.**

**Obrigado a todos que comentaram, para uma iniciante é uma realização!**

**(1) Dizem que isso aconteceu de verdade. Estas modelos brasileiras responderam dessa forma às perguntas. Mas como eu não era nascida, escutei isso de algumas pessoas mais velhas. Perguntem isso á uma pessoa na casa dos 40/50 anos, que eles talvez te respondam com mais veracidade que eu.**

**No próximo, eu pretendo colocar outros personagens de FMA e aproveitar algumas cenas cômicas do filme!**

**Bjs, **

**Heike**


	3. Chapter 3

**Novo capítulo! Weeeeeeeee!**

**Muito obrigado a todos os que comentaram e me incentivam a continuar! Bom, eu vou 'encurtar um pouco' o roteiro do filme, e talvez notem que a Riza é bem mais feminina que a agente do filme. Também vou colocar novos personagens. ( tambores ruflando! )

* * *

**

"Então você é a nossa modelo?"

"Sou eu sim."

"Bom, me falaram tudo sobre a missão, mas vamos ser o mais naturais possível sim?"

"Sim."

"Bom quero que tenha paciência com as moças lá em baixo. Elas são fúteis e você provavelmente não vai conseguir manter papo com elas muito tempo. Nem eu as suporto... Mas controle-se certo, ataque-as só ao final do concurso, depois que tiverem localizado o cara. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Lá em baixo as modelos estão fazendo uma social. É Para lá que você vai."

– olhou para os agentes, também de roupas normais –

" vocês também podem descer, mas fiquem longe dela, para não dar na cara que ela é infiltrada."

"Hawkeye, qualquer coisa nos avise e tente interroga-las ao máximo certo?"

"Entendido coronel".

Logo depois desceram. Mas na escada uma surpresa. Winry, Ed, e Al.

"Oi Riza!"

"Como vai Winry."

"Esta é sua nova missão coronel? Espionar modelos?" – Ed se adiantou.

"Não, e você não devia estar de férias, Fullmetal Chibi?"

"E você não devia estar no quinto dos infernos? EI, QUE VOCÊ CHAMOU DE ANTEPROJETO DE SER HUMANO, PALITO DE FÓSFORO?!"

O coronel olha então para Alfonse, loiro, cabelo curto, e mais alto que Ed.

"Puxa Al! Você cresceu nestas férias! Tem certeza que é o irmão mais novo?"

Enquanto Ed explodia no saguão, Riza foi perguntar para Winry o que ela fazia por lá.

"Eu vim dar uma olhada, e arrastei os dois comigo. Mas não agüentei ficar cinco minutos com elas, são muito chatas!"

"Então venha comigo, eu também não sei como me encaixar aqui, missão do exército, mas meu lugar não é aqui...".

"Entendo..."

As duas entraram no saguão e puderam escutar MELHOR AS CONVERSAS: AI QUE GRACINHA... QUE FOFI... QUE AMOR... AAAAAAA...

"Me dá um tiro Riza."

"Alguém vai ter que me dar um também..."

Nisso se aproxima delas uma modelo toda de cor-de-rosa!

"AAAAI que lindo seu casaco! VOCÊ ME EMPRESTA ?! Se você não for usar claro, eu ia precisar ele no show de talentos..."

Riza fica branca da cor do casaco e olha para Winry:

"Ninguém me falou nada sobre show de talentos!"

"Então, você vem sempre aqui?"

Roy estava jogando charme para uma modelo de mini-saia.

"Geralmente eu estou em muitos eventos, mas é a primeira vez que estou em Ametris."

"Então, precisa de um guia para conhecer a cidade? Se precisar me liga, conheço o lugar como a palma da minha mão."

"Muito gentil da sua parte."

"Seu telefone?"

"Coronel!"

Roy é interrompido por uma Riza MUITO irritada vindo na direção dele. Ela o chama freneticamente e mostra a arma na cintura. Roy interrompe a conversa e vai à direção de Riza, Afinal ele tinha mais medo de levar uma bala na cabeça que de perder um rolo.

"Que história é essa de show de talentos?"

"Bem eu também não sei."

"Coronel..."

"Fale com a organizadora que nos deu as instruções."

"..."

Roy se retira e passa por um Havoc decepcionado: ele também estava de olho na modelo.

"Apresente um talento Riza, é simples, lembre-se que precisamos ser naturais."

"E o que eu vou fazer colocar uma pessoa de alvo para eu atirar?" Imediatamente Riza imagina o Coronel no meio de uma lavo com várias camadas "Até que não seria uma idéia muito ruim...".

"Você com certeza tem um talento, procure em si mesma"- respondeu a organizadora.

"Agora eu preciso recuperar aquelas partituras de Piano... coronel você me "paga."

Logo depois chamou Fuery, deu a ele a chave do apartamento e disse para ele buscar, em sua estante, uma pasta com antigas partituras de piano.

"Vá rápido eu o show é amanhã,e preciso ensaiar."

* * *

**Hey minna! Este ficou um pouco mais comprido...**

**No próximo capitulo, o show de talentos e um bate-papo com as modelos. Vou tentar colocar Royai ...**

**bjs**


	4. Chapter 4

TÁ

**TÁ... eu sei que sumi... não tenho boa explicação desculpe... mas o bom é que eu voltei não? Bom este cap. esta realmente curto, mas eu posto hoje pra uma amiga... presente de aniversário para MIZINHA CRISTOPHER **

"Bom... acho que vai dar certo..." – Riza falou arrumando um vestido de gala, para tocar seu piano

"Riza, posso entrar?" – era Fuery batendo na porta

Fuery entregou-lhe as partituras de piano e Riza foi para o palco acompanhada de Roy. Ele ajudaria a levar o piano para o palco na hora de sua apresentação. Enquanto sua vez não chegava foi ver as suas ultimas instruções com Armstrong e Hugues.

"descobrimos que eles só vão atacar a vencedora no momento das finais. Então pode apresentar tranquilamente"

"Sim senhor" – ela bateu continência e voltou à fila das apresentações.

Chegando lá .. SURPRESA!! Alguma alma inteligente usou o piano como mesa para uma bandeja de copos, os copos caíram em cima das cordas do piano e bom, já se presume o que pode ter acontecido...

Riza tocou uma das teclas... o som foi pior do que se um gato estivesse perseguindo um rato em cima das teclas e lês estivessem descendo por uma escada cheia de pedregulhos...

"Riza ! Sua vez!!"

"Droga."

Riza subiu ao palco e... quem dera ter uma presença de espírito como a dela...

" Bom eu tinha outra apresentação programada... mas alguém confundiu o piano com uma mesa e estragou o som, mas eu tenho um plano B. Sei que todas as mulheres já sofreram algum tipo de assédio, e vou mostrar-lhes, coma ajuda de meu amigo Roy Mustang, como se defender..."

Roy é empurrado para o palco pó Fuery e recebido por uma salva de palmas.

"Que que eu faço?" – cochichando-

"Me ataca" –cochichando-

"Se o marginal tentar te acatar por trás basta pegar o braço dele assim:"

Roy tenta chegar por trás e recebe um golpe de judô e é atirado no chão...

"Você também pode usar o três golpes que mais dão danos: virilha, -golpeia - estomago –golpeia - e torção – torce braço de Roy- certo?"

"..." ( Roy agonizando)

" E, se o taradão continuar, basta dobrar os dedos.. assim.. e goleá-lo no nariz – da o golpe final no nariz de Roy"

Riza faz uma referência e a platéia se despede com uma salva de palmas

**( ELENCO DE FULLMETAL CANTA)**

**PARABENS PARA VOCê.. NESTA DATA QUERIDA... MUITAS FELICIDAES.. MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA...**

**Heike: VIVA A MI-CHAN!! **

**Elenco: VIVA!!**

**HEIKE: BJOS MIII, que Deus te abençoe e te tudo de bom por que você merece**


End file.
